Four Hearts, One Love
by LittleAlbatross
Summary: Spoilers for Journey's End what current fanfic posting DOESN'T have spoilers for Journey's End? Thoughts from the Doctors' points of view on Bad Wolf Bay. How do you share a single Rose? It's a Doctor/Rose/Doctor sandwich!


**Author's Note: Alright, I know, I know, EVERYBODY is writing a story to some how compensate for how incredibly gypped they feel by "Journey's End." I personally feel short-sheeted because the Doctor lost EVERYTHING and EVERYONE and it was far more like a series finale than a season finale if you ask me. Course for the British it WAS a "series" finale...when shows end in the UK what do they say? Show Finale? And can everyone in their best Lauren Cooper voice (in memorial for my favorite companion) say "COP OUT!" Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, well technically I do, but I don't own the characters I wrote about. If i did, the Doctor that stayed with Rose would have been wearing the foxy brown suit and looked all Doctory, and would not have worn the fugly blue one and looked all out of character Midnighty outfit like. **

**Four Hearts, One Love**

"Alright, both you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose asked, barely glancing at the Doctor clad in blue.

It was killing the Doctor to act so matter of fact when all he wanted to do was to steal Rose away from...well himself, and lock her in the TARDIS, and never leave again. He wanted to bring her back to the life she loved, and the man she loved—the man who loved her—but he couldn't. He had to let go so that she could be happy.

It did give him a bit of consolation to know that in the end, the universe had allowed them to be together—in a way. He'd always know that whenever Rose Tyler was in danger he'd be there to rescue her. Whenever Rose Tyler cried, he could wipe away her tears and pull her into his embrace. Whenever Rose Tyler did something completely irresistible, he could pull her into his arms and kiss her and whisper that he loved her. What didn't give him consolation was that the pronoun "he" no longer applied to him. It applied to the other Doctor. It would be the other Doctor who would finally know what it felt like to hold Rose Tyler late at night. It would be the other Doctor who put that adorable smirk on her face only to kiss it back off. But it would always be the Doctor that Rose would kiss back, no matter what color suit he wore. And the Doctor in brown knew that it was best if he never said the words that Rose had waited for for so long because if he said them, he'd never be able to leave. So he let the other "him" answer. The one Rose needed to love more if either of them were to heal.

"Go on, say it," Rose demanded.

"I said 'Rose Tyler'," the Doctor replied, knowing that that would be the last time he could ever speak her name if he planned on moving on.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose dug, trying to get him to admit his feelings verbally.

"Does it need saying?" he replied, hoping Rose would understand in those four words that he loved her so much it should be obvious, but that he couldn't and wouldn't say it.

The Doctor watched as in frustration Rose turned to the other man to demand the same information.

"And you Doctor?"

The Brown Doctor's hearts broke just a little as she so easily called the other man 'Doctor' but yet he was given hope that Rose could accept the new situation. It wasn't as if she'd never loved him in another body before.

"What was the end of that sentence?"

The two Doctors made eye contact for just a moment, one set of deep brown eyes giving permission, the other apologizing, before the Blue Doctor leaned down and whispered three little words into Rose's ear, while pulling her closer to him. After he'd spoken, they shared a gaze so intense that it made the Doctor's insides boil with envy. It was clear Rose had one final test to prove to herself that this was the Doctor, but when she pulled the new Doctor down to her lips fiercely by his lapels and he met her halfway, the other Doctor--the Doctor she had known for so long-- couldn't stand to watch any longer. Swallowing hard he made his way to the TARDIS without looking back-- preparing himself to not only let go, but to make yet another goodbye.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

The newly regenerated Doctor watched, his mouth still open from their kiss, as Rose broke away from his arms in shock and ran towards the spot directly in front of where the TARDIS once stood-- his TARDIS, his life. The other him had just taken off with his connection to the life he was born to lead. Only he wasn't—the other Doctor was born to live that life. He was born for one purpose and one purpose alone—to save _their _Rose. To always save her from both physical danger and from the emotional danger of the heartache the Doctor in the TARDIS would live with for forever. And as long as his single human heart was beating, he was going to do that.

He walked up to her slowly to let her hear his approaching footsteps. He didn't want to move so slowly, he wanted to take her into his arms and claim her body as he had her soul. He wanted to do all the domestic human things he'd been denying himself for hundreds of years—not because he didn't like them, but because they had to end. But now he could end, too. And he'd finally met someone worth sharing them with. He wanted to marry Rose Tyler, get a mortgage, buy a dog, raise children, build a tree house, take out the trash, play Father Christmas for little boys and girls that were his—his and Rose's. He wanted it all and he wanted it now, but he knew that part of her heart had just set off to explore space and time without her, and she wanted that back.

He knew she'd come to realize he was who he claimed to be, and that he loved her and that she not only could lbut already did ove him, but he also knew he had to wait for that. So instead of taking her in his arms like he wanted to, he settled for holding her hand—that beautiful, selfless, determined hand he'd hold for the rest of his life—not matter how hard the universe tried to make him let go.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

Rose Tyler looked away from the spot where the man she loved so desperately had disappeared from to the man who was now offering her comfort in such an achingly familiar manner. She knew this man shared at least one of the Doctor's hearts and as she grasped his hand in her own and felt the ghost of his kiss on her lips, she hoped with all of her own heart, that his was the heart of the Time Lord that had loved Rose Tyler. The hearts of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf were reunited again, and they were the stuff of legends.

**The End. And it still Sucks. Go ahead tell me it sucks. Or tyou could tell me that it's the end...if that's what you want. OR you could be original and tell me something completely different than "that sucked" or "that was the end"**


End file.
